Meteor Madness
Meteor Madness is a pre-hardmode event that can only happen if the Queen Bee or any later pre-hardmode boss is defeated(If queen bee is not defeated, then Skeletron will start it instead, and if he is not defeated, the Wall Of Flesh will start it instead.) The message "Meteorite rains from your skies at high frequency!" will appear 10 seconds after the boss dies. It can also be activated with the Meteor Scroll, however that can only be acquired after the event. Event and enemies Small meteorite craters will begin to spawn at random far away from the spawnpoint and out of the player's view. The player will still be alerted of them falling. This continues until the player enters a Meteorite Biome, and then, the event theme will play. New monsters will start spawning. Space Bat 60 / 120 / 240 HP 12 / 24 / 48 DMG 1 / 2 / 4 DEF The space bat acts similiarly to a bat, however it shoots lasers and is slightly faster. Zombie Astronaut 100 / 200 / 400 HP 16 / 32 / 64 DMG 2 / 4 / 8 DEF Zombie Astronauts act like Zombies, but can jump very high. Space Slime 90 / 180 / 360 HP 28 / 56 / 112 DMG 2 / 4 / 8 DEF The space slime acts like a normal slime would, however it can teleport anywhere in a 10 block radius, is always hostile, and is immune to Royal Gel. Great Meteor Head 120 / 240 / 480 HP 26 / 52 / 104 DMG (Melee) 8 / 16 / 32 DMG (Lasers) 4 / 8 / 16 DEF The Great Meteor Head acts like a meteor head, but is slower and shoots lasers out of it every 10 / 5 seconds. Meteor Soul 30 / 60 / 120 HP 14 / 28 / 56 DMG 2 / 4 / 8 DEF The Meteor Soul is like a Meteor Head, but has low health, however it can pass through blocks and air quite quickly and charges at the player once it's near enough. Minibosses / Bosses Minibosses / bosses will spawn later in the events, after the player has killed enough enemies or so. Unlike normal enemies, minibosses / bosses only spawn once in the event and then will never spawn until the next Meteor Madness begins. Xenothymium Portal The Xenothymium Portal spawns once 25 enemies in the event have been defeated, in any place more than 12 blocks away from the player. It is a large blue portal. 1000 / 1500 / 1700 HP 33 / 42 / 58 DMG (Melee phase 1) 36 / 44 / 56 DMG (Xeno Energies) 20 / 40 / 80 DMG (Lasers) 42 / 56 / 69 (Melee phase 2) 6 / 14 / 18 DEF The Xenothymium portal for the first part of the battle, will slowly move towards the player. It will spawn ten Xeno Energies, minions that have 100 / 200 / 400 HP and revolve around the portal, protecting it from damage. Xeno Energies will also shoot lasers at the player. Once all Xeno Energies are dead, the Xenothymium Portal will go into phase 2, becoming faster and more aggressive, and two Xeno Guards spawn. They have 200 / 400 / 800 HP and deal the same damage as the portal. While still revolving around the portal, they revolve faster and don't protect the portal from damage, however they shoot lasers more and as the boss health decreases, the Xeno Guards become more aggressive and begin to shoot two beams of lasers. In expert mode the boss can also do a Chain Attack, where energy connects the guards and the portal and they shoot a beam towards the player that then circles around, but only every 10 seconds. The portal gets faster the lower health it has. The boss will spawn 1 Xeno Guard every 6 seconds if all are dead. In master mode, the regen rate of the Xeno Guards is slightly slower, but the miniboss will deal 2x damage and be twice as aggressive if all are dead. The Space Terror The Space Terror is the big boss of the event. It spawns once the Xeno Portal has been beaten and 50 enemies in the event have been defeated, 16 blocks above the battle zone. No matter what time it is, it will become midnight. The boss appears as a large UFO with spikes on its head. 3750 / 4800 / 9600 HP (11360 with the two Terror Cores in Master Mode) 20 / 40 / 80 DMG (Phase 1 melee) 30 / 60 / 120 DMG (Phase 2 melee) 100 / 200 / 400 DMG (Space Deathray) 10 / 20 / 40 DEF The Space Terror will act like a Martian Saucer, but going diagonal and slightly faster. It shoots a lot of lasers quickly and every 5 seconds, will use a Space Deathray, a giant beam appearing out of its bottom. It is much slower while doing this, but the beam deals lots of damage and lasts for 7 / 10 seconds. The boss also shoots Space Spikes out of its head, dealing double the normal melee damage. Once the boss reaches 50% HP, it will enact Phase 2, where two deathrays spawn instead of one diagonally shooting out of the bottom, all attacks are done faster, and lasers and the boss are much, much faster. In expert mode, a ring of particles that inflicts Ichor in a corrupt world and Cursed Inferno in a crimson world will spawn. In Master Mode, two Terror Cores that have 880 HP spawn. They act like smaller and faster versions of the Space Terror but deal 1.2x damage. They must be killed to kill the boss. Once they are defeated, the boss will deal 2x damage for the rest of the battle and do all of its attacks faster. At 20% HP, the boss will heal back up to 25% HP and stop moving, and go down to an area near to the player's height and stay near to the player's height for the rest of the battle. Once the boss dies, the event will end with the message "Meteorite is no longer raining. Your world is safe, but what next?" The player will then be free to pick up all the loot. Speaking of loot... Loot Meteorite(3-6) Dropped by any enemy in the event Space Chip - Dropped by The Space Terror with a 100% chance, Space Bats with a 10% chance, and Space Slimes with a 15% chance, and Zombie Astronauts with a 0.01% chance. Soul Of Meteorite(1) - Dropped by Meteor Souls with a 10% chance. Astronaut Armour - Each piece can be dropped by Zombie Astronauts with a 10% chance Flail Of Fury - Dropped by The Space Terror with a 25% chance. Flail with 28 damage but slow speed and low range. Terrorblade - Dropped by The Space Terror with a 25% chance. Sword with 32 damage but slow speed and no autoswing. Codebreak - Dropped by The Space Terror with a 25% chance. Bow with 24 damage but no autoswing. Shoots in a double burst. Can break blocks. Inaccurate. Space Staff - Dropped by The Space Terror with a 25% chance. Summoner weapon with 14 damage that summons a mini Space Terror, smaller than Terror cores. Code Cracker - Dropped by the Space Terror in Expert Mode with a 100% chance. Crafts mysterious recipes. Enchanted Clock - Dropped by the Space Terror in Master Mode with a 100% chance. Uses 100 mana to bring the time an in-game hour forward. I've worked hard on this idea, so I put the functions of these here because I was tired of this work. I hope you liked it!